Life
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia seorang gadis yang merasa hidupnya tidak berarti suatu hari bertemu dengan Natsu, dan pengalaman menyakitkan dan menyedihkan didalam keluarganya.


LIFE

Yuki: "Hy, Minna! Bertemu lagi dengan Yuki disini! Kali ini Yuki ingin meminta maaf karena Fict yang 'Trust in You' itu masih belum bisa diupdate. Jadi Yuki membuat Fict ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari Yuki, semoga Minna-san bisa memaklumi-nya. _Arigatou, soree jaa, Minna! Goyukkuri_ ^-^".

-Story-

Kenapa hanya aku saja yang selalu mendapat nasib seperti ini?

Kenapa? kenapa?

Apa karena aku aneh? Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa?

Karena aku tidak seperti anak normal pada umumnya?

Aku tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa, tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa.

Aku hanya hidup sembarangan saja, yang selalu berbuat seenaknya.

Kenapa kalian bertanya?

Tentu saja karena aku tidak punya tujuan.

Menurutku tujuan itu bagaikan sampah yang tak berarti. Sesuatu yang yang tidak berguna.

Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Mimpi pun begitu, mengejar-mengejar sesuatu yang hanya bisa diangkan sampai kalian mati pun tidak tercapai.

Aku sudah membuang perasaan seperti itu. Karena menurutku itu hanya sampah saja.

Hari ini pun sama aku bersekolah, mengobrol dengan santai dan pulang ke keluarga yang sudah sama sekali tidak ku anggap.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku?!"

"Jadi siapa yang harus disalahkan, huh...?! Kau seharusnya diam dirumah dan mengerjakan rumah!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak punya mimpi apa?! Aku punya mimpiku sendiri!"

"Mimpi! Mimpi! Mimpi! Kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa diam saja?! Aku punya mimpi dan aku ingin menguwujudkannya!"

Selalu mengulah keseharian yang sangat buruk, bukan buruk tapi...

Neraka...

Kehidupan yang seperti dalam neraka, jatuh dalam kegelapan dan kebimbangan, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain berteriak kesakitan.

Sangat lucu...

Sangat sangat lucu...

Aku tidak menyangka bisa merasakan bagaimana kehidupan di neraka di muka bumi ini.

Didalam kehidupan ini tidak ada yang namanya keberuntungan, tidak ada yang namanya ramalan.

Mereka yang berhasil karena mereka tidak menyadari betapa banyak orang-orang yang jatuh dalam kesengsaraan.

Di dunia ini tidak akan luput dari 'menyakit diri sendiri dan orang lain'.

Orang yang tidak ingin menyakiti atau disakiti hanyalah pemikiran orang bodoh.

"Yang bodoh itu kau, Lucy!"

"Huh...? Apa maksudmu, Juvia?"tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kehidupan hanyalah sebuah permainan. Itu bukti kau tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa"ujar Juvia padaku.

Memangnya apa yang salah dari itu? Aku kan hanya hidup seperti yang kuingini.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja salah! Kau seharusnya berpikir positif dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang"ujarnya memberi semangat.

Huh...

Berpikir positif? Bagaimana caranya?

Kau tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Kau gadis yang banyak orang-orang bilang gadis yang beruntung.

Kau lahir di keluarga yang harmonis, mempunyai apapun, teman-teman yang selalu berada disampingmu.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku bagaikan sebuah sampah yang hanya dilihat tapi tak disentuh, yang tertiup angin dan pergi ke berbagai tempat.

"Kau ini pesimis sekali! Kalau seperti itu kau selamanya tidak akan berhasil!"kesalnya padaku.

"Berhasil, huh... aku seperti sudah tidak peduli dengan 'masa depanku' sendiri"ujarku dengan santai.

Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku, Juvia.

Kau yang dilahirkan di keluarga yang sangat harmonis, yang sangat menyayangimu seperti boneka klasik yang akan rusak jika tidak dijaga dan dirawat.

"Lucy, aku tau perasaanmu"

Tau katamu? Perasaanku?

Jangan membuatku tertawa.

Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana perasaanku.

"Sudahlah, Juvia. Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan darimu padaku yang bagaikan sampah ini. Lagi pula aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang"ujarku sambil membawa tas dan langsung meninggalkannya pergi.

Aku tak menoleh kebelakang karena aku tidak suka melihat wajah yang merasa aku adalah orang yang paling sengsara didunia ini.

Walau memang benar aku mungkin adalah orang yang paling sengsara didunia ini.

"Fuh... hari-hari yang membosankan"ujarku sambil meminum kopi kaleng.

Aku hanya diam saja menunggu matahari terbenam dan segera pulang dan mengulang kehidupan yang membosankan.

Klik

"Ng?"aku menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berambut pink yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah kamera kearahku.

Ah...

Ada orang yang aneh lagi menggangguku.

"Ah... maaf... aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu"ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya memandangnya saja lalu mengangguk.

Setelah itu aku segera membuang kaleng kopi itu dan bermaksud untuk segera pulang walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang kerumah itu.

"Tunggu!"

Aku hanya berbalik menghadap pemuda pink yang memanggilku itu.

"Apa?"

"Umm... anu... bisakah kau menjadi model-ku?"tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf. Cari yang lain saja"ujarku dengan malas lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dia.

Paling-paling dia hanya mengganggu saja.

"Tadaima"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari manapun. Ya sudahlah... itu cukup menyenangkan karena tidak ada teriakan dan pecahan-pecahan piring atau benda kaca yang lainnya.

" _Nee-Chan_..."

Terdengar suara seorang gadis berambut biru panjang.

Aku hanya menolehnya saja. Tapi aku berjalan kearah kamarku tanpa menyapanya.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa gadis itu pastinya kalian tau dia adikku.

Adikku berumur 14 tahun, seorang Hikikomori.

Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa dia jadi seperti itu. Jika kalian masih penasaran tanyakan saja padanya.

" _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ masih di luar...?"tanyanya padaku.

Aku berhenti sebentar dan mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan kearah kamarku di lantai 2.

Kamar adikku berada di dekat ruang tamu, dan disana lah mereka berdua berteriak seperti orang gila yang bicarakan hal yang sama.

Aku mungkin masih bisa meredamkan suara teriakan mereka dengan memasang head-sheat lagi pula kamarku di lantai 2, tapi adikku tidak.

Ia pasti sangat bisa mendengar suara teriakan mereka. Pecahan gelas dan yang lainnya.

Semenjak pertengkarang mereka yang sudah tidak kuingat sejak kapan, Adikku yang bernama Wendy ini menjadi _Hikikomori_ dan tidak pergi kemanapun.

Ia hanya akan keluar jika sudah sepi, dan ia sepertinya dalam keluarga hanya akan berbicara padaku, selain itu ia selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

Tok tok tok

"Apa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab tapi aku tau Wendy sedang berada disana menunggu.

Aku pun dengan segera berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu.

Wendy hanya menundukkan wajahnya, rambutnya dan poninya sudah panjang sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"tanyaku dengan malas.

Dia hanya mengangguk saja, lalu memegang pelan bajuku.

"Bisa buatkan aku makanan?"pintanya dengan pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja lalu turun kebawah dan segera berjalan kearah dapur dan membuatkannya nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya.

Yah...

Setidaknya aku masih ingat makanan kesukaannya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian aku menaruhnya di atas meja. Wendy pun berjalan mengambil nasi goreng itu kedalam kamar dengan beberapa botol minuman dingin.

Aku hanya menghela nafas saja. Lalu kembali kedalam kamarku.

 **X-X-X**

Hari-hari yang sangat menyebalkan sekali.

Klik

Dia juga sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau kenapa memotretku lagi?! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau dipotret!"kesalku padanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kearahku lalu menunjukkan hasil potretnya kepadaku.

"Berhasil dipotret dengan bagus kan?"ujarnya dengan senang.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada didalam otakmu itu.

"Kenapa kau sampai begitunya ingin menjadikanku model, sih?! Apa tidak ada yang lain?! Masih banyak gadis cantik selain aku, kan?!"ujarku kesal.

Dia hanya tertawa pelan saja sehingga aku berpikir untuk menendangnya sekarang juga.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi saat aku melihat reaksimu itu tanpa sadar tanganku memotretmu"ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Orang aneh...

Itulah anggapanku tentangnya.

Cowok yang selalu berada didekat taman dan jika aku berada disana ia langsung dengan cepat memotretku.

Walau aku memakinya, memarahinya dan berkata kasar, ia hanya tersenyum saja tidak mengidahkan perkataan dan sikapku.

"Oh, iya. Selama ini aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu. Namaku adalah Natsu, kau siapa?"tanyanya padaku.

"... Lucy"ujarku pelan.

"Lucy? Nama yang cantik"ujar Natsu dengan tersenyum.

"..."

"... Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Lucy?"tanyanya dengan heran.

"Aku heran kenapa ada makhluk hidup sepertimu"ujarku padanya.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu-?'

"Yah... hmm... pokoknya kau aneh. Kau selalu tersenyum walau aku berkata kasar padamu. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku ini menyebalkan? Atau membenciku?"tanyaku dengan heran.

Ia hanya dia saja dengan pose berpikir.

"Menyebalkan? Benci? Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Memang kuakui sikapmu itu sangat kasar seperti bukan gadis pada umunya yang bersikap manis"ujarnya padaku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memotret gadis lain saja? Kau tau aku selalu memasang wajah yang menyebalkan"ujarku kesal.

Dia hanya tertawa saja.

"Kenapa? Aku suka dengan ekspresimu yang seperti itu. Kau alami, kau apa adanya dan aku suka sifatmu yang seperti itu"ujarnya sambil tertawa padaku.

Disaat itu aku merasakan gejola aneh pada diriku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat dia bilang suka padaku walau aku kasar.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa...

Aku tau dia menyebalkan, tidak mengidahkan perkataan orang lain, dan selalu bersikap seenaknya saja.

Walau begitu aku tetap saja datang ke taman itu.

Dimana dia selalu ada disana dengan tersenyum menungguku.

"Kau aneh"

"Terima kasih"

"Aku tidak memujimu tau!"

"Aku tau"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Begitulah percakapan kami setiap hari. Walau aku berkata seperti itu pun dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

Selalu seenaknya.

Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku... iri.

Prangg Braakk

Huh...

Perang sudah dimulai, kah...?

Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak mendengar mereka berteriak satu sama lain.

"Karena salahmu yang meninggalkan rumah! Wendy menjadi penyendiri!"

"Apa?! Kau menyalahkanku?! Seharunya kau juga tidak sibuk dengan perkerjaanmu!"

"Aku sibuk agar aku bisa menghidupi kalian semua!"

"Memangnya aku juga tidak sibuk...?!"

Aku hanya berjalan melewati mereka.

Tanpa sadar aku melihat Wendy yang duduk sambil memeluk boneka kucing kesayangannya yang ia beri nama Charle kalau tidak salah.

Tidak biasanya dia diluar saat perang berlangsung.

Dia terlihat gemeteran dan ia sepertinya menahan sesuatu.

Tapi aku hanya mengabaikannya dan ingin segera masuk kekamarku.

"...Berisik"

Eh?

Yang tadi mengatakan itu...

Aku hanya terdiam dengan sedikit kaget. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun yang saling berteriak itu terdiam sambil memandang Wendy dengan tatapan yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau kalian berteriak dan saling menyalahkan seperti itu... KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BERCERAI SAJA LANGSUNG?!"teriaknya dengan keras dan langsung berlari dengan kencang keluar rumah.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku terdiam.

Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berteriak seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung berlari cepat untuk menyusulnya dan juga kedua orang tuaku yang berlari mencari Wendy.

Aku berlari dengan cepat menyusuri jalan yang kemungkinan dilalui oleh Wendy.

Dan aku melihatnya dia pinggir jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat air sungai yang sangat dingin mengalir.

"Wendy!"

Dia hanya menoleh kearaku dengan berlinang air mata.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"W-Wendy..."ujar ibuku sedikit melaju mendekat kearah Wendy.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENDEKAT LEBIH DARI INI!"

Aku hanya terkejut mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu.

"KALAU KALIAN MENDEKAT LEBIH DARI ITU AKU AKAN MELOMPAT!"

"W-Wendy... kita bisa bicarakan ini..."ujar ibuku dengan lembut.

"Bicarakan...? Maksud kalian berteriak kan? Aku sudah muak dengan itu..."

"Wendy..."ayahku mencoba membujuk Wendy.

Sedangkan aku hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini.

"... Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti semula... menjadi keluarga yang bahagia seperti dulu... apa aku terlalu bermimpi...?"

Dia mengatakannya sambil menangis. Menangis karena kehidupan yang seperti Neraka.

Mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Jika kalian memang selalu bertengkar kenapa kalian tidak berpisah saja? Kalian membuatku ingin mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini..."

"W-Wendy.. tenangkan dirimu!"ujar ibuku yang berusaha mendekat.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALIAN JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!"

"KALIAN HANYA MEMIKIRKAN DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI! KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN KAMI! MEMIKIRKANKU ATAU PUN LUCY- _NEE_! KALIAN TENGGELAM DALAM KESIBUKAN KALIAN SENDIRI! KALIAN BERTERIAK DIHADAPAN KAMI! DI DEPAN KAMI TANPA MENPERDULIKAN PERASAAN KAMI!"

Aku hanya terkejut saja ia mengatakan itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir ia memikirkanku juga.

Aku selama ini selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri, hidup seperti yang kusuka tanpa memikirkanku. Tapi dia...

"Aku hanya ingin... hiks... kembali seperti... dulu lagi... hiks... tapi... sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi... hiks... jadi... selamat tinggal"

Setelah mengatakan itu ia melepaskan diri dan terjun bebas dari jembatan itu.

"WENDY!"

Hari ini aku tau bahwa semua orang memiliki mimpi. Memiliki harapan...

Apakah aku masih bisa berharap?

"Karena kau...! Karena kau Wendy berniat bunuh diri!"

"Kau sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan? Jangan menyalahkanku saja!"

Aku muak...

Aku muak melihat mereka...

Melihat mereka berteriak dihadapanku... tanpa memikirkan perasaan kami...

"Kau...!"

"BERISIK!"

Teriakku dengan kencang bahkan sangat kencang.

Kedua orang tua ku memandangku dengan tatapan shock. Mereka mungkin tidak menyangka aku akan berteriak seperti itu.

"KITA SEDANG DALAM MASALAH! APA KALIAN SUDAH LUPA KARENA APA WENDY BERNIAT MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA?! KARENA KALIAN! AKU JUGA TAU KALAU AKU JUGA BERSALAH! TAPI APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA TIDAK BERTENGKAR DAN SALING MENYALAHKAN SAAT INI?!"

Aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatankan sejak lama.

Mengatakan hal yang sangat-sangat kupendam sejak dulu.

Mereka hanya terdiam saja setelah mendengarku. Raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi penyesalan.

"Anu... maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi dokter ingin bicara dengan kalian"ujar salah satu perawat pada kami.

 **X-X-X**

Kami semua mendengar penjelasan sang dokter tentang kondisi Wendy.

Kondisi Wendy sangat buruk. Mereka tidak tau apakah Wendy bisa terselamatkan atau tidak.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya terkaget saja dan shock.

Aku tidak ingin percaya apa yang disampaikan oleh dokter itu.

Aku langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit. Berlari tanpa tujuan.

Tanpa aku sadari aku sampai di taman yang sudah biasa aku habiskan waktu disana.

Malam yang sangat dingin. Aku lupa kalau sekarang musim dingin.

Dan aku tidak memakai penghangat apapun kecuali syal yang terlilit dileherku.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Aku hanya menangis disana. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Aku terlambat menyadarinya.

Kenapa baru sekarang aku merasakan sakit lagi?!

Kami-sama... jika kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku...

Kumohon... sembuhkan adikku...

Aku... aku adalah kakak yang buruk...

Tidak bisa diandalkan... sangat tidak patut dijadikan contoh...

Tapi walau begitu... kumohon...

Kabulkan permintaanku...

Sembuhkan Wendy...

"Lucy?"

Aku hanya tersentak mendengar namaku dipanggil.

Aku menoleh kebelakang melihat Natsu yang sedang memandangku dengan heran sambil membawa sekantong plastik dan juga payung untuk melindunginya dari salju yang turun.

"Natsu...?"

Natsu dengan cepat mendekat kearahku dan memakaikanku jaket yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya tampak khawatir padaku.

"Kau kenapa keluar dimalam dingin seperti ini? Apalagi kau berpakaian tipis begitu!"ujarnya dengan heran padaku.

Kami-sama...

Setelah semua yang kulakukan. Semua yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Berkata kasar, menyebalkan. Dia masih memerhatikanku?

Hikss...

Aku malu pada diriku. Selama ini aku tidak menyangka banyak yang peduli padaku.

Wendy, Natsu, Juvia dan yang lainnya sangat peduli padaku. Tapi aku?

Aku tidak bisa berterus terang. Aku hanya melarikan diri dan berharap menghilang dari dunia ini.

Tidak bisa mengatakan dan melakukan hal yang pantas.

"Hikss..."

"Oi-oi. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau marah padaku? Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu"ujarnya dengan panik padaku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Bukan. Bukan itu... hiks... aku... aku..."isakku dengan pelan.

Aku seharusnya tidak boleh menangis didepan Natsu. Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

Grep

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sedikit hangat disekujur tubuhku. Natsu sedang memelukku dengan erat. Sangat erat bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa lepas dari pelukannya ini.

"Sudahlah... tenangkan dirimu"ujar Natsu dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku semakin tambah sedih. Entah mengapa jika aku bersamanya aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat. Aku akan menjadi lemah dihadapannya. Seberapa keras aku menyangkalnya pun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"tanya Natsu padaku.

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Tentang Wendy, tentang keluargaku. Orang yang pertama yang bisa kuceritakan tentang diriku sendiri.

"Jadi begitu..."ujarnya setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Kau tidak salah. Dan adikmu pasti sangat menyayangimu. Dan kau bilang dia hanya akan berbicara padamu kan? Sejak keluarga kalian begitu. Itu artinya dia percaya padamu"ujar Natsu.

"Tapi aku tidak tau apakah aku masih bisa disebut kakak atau tidak. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan adikku sendiri. Aku gagal"ujarku sambil menunduk.

"Yah... memang kau bisa dikatakan gagal"ujarnya dengan santai.

Aku hanya diam saja.

"Tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Adikmu juga tidak. Kalian semua tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kalian memilih jalan yang salah saja. Kalian memilih jalan yang sulit untuk kalian sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini sih. Tapi aku berpikiran seperti itu"ujar Natsu.

Aku hanya memandang Natsu saja. Tidak ada yang salah diantara kami? Jalan yang kami pilih sulit dan membuat semuanya jadi sulit juga?

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun Wendy masih dalam keadaan koma. Tertidur dalam mimpinya. Aku juga sudah lulus dari masa SMA-ku dan keluargaku yah... kalian tau?

Mereka akhirnya bercerai. Mereka akhirnya sadar telah memecah belahkan keluarga. Dan mereka janji tidak akan bertemu lagi satu sama lain kecuali terpaksa.

Aku pun tinggal sendirian disebuah apartement yang pernah ditinggali oleh ibuku.

Ibuku mengatakan akan mencukupi kehidupanku dan rumah sakit Wendy. Awalnya dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tapi aku menolak.

Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah. Hatiku masih tidak bisa bersama mereka lagi.

Dan Natsu. 1 tahun yang lalu ia pergi dari kehidupanku. Tanpa jejak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kejam?

Yah. Dia kejam.

Dia berhasil masuk kedalam kehidupanku dengan mudah dan dia juga dengan mudah pergi dari kehidupanku.

Benar-benar orang yang kejam. Tapi aku tidak membencinya. Aku malah senang walau dia pergi tanpa memberiku kabar setidaknya dia pernah membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta. Walau aku tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Hari ini pun aku berjalan kearah ruangan Wendy. Aku bermaksud mengunjunginya, kemarin aku tidak datang jadi kurasa dia akan khawatir padaku.

Krek

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan. Dan berjalan masuk. Tapi pandanganku sangat kaget.

Wendy sudah duduk dikasurnya. Tersenyum kearahku. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku senang setelah ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bahkan dokter pun heran kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa pulih padahal semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu tidak ada kemajuan.

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak Wendy kembali. Ia tinggal bersamaku. Dan menolak untuk tinggal bersama ibu ataupun ayahku.

Dan mereka berdua mengerti dan membiarkan Wendy tinggal bersamaku dan berusaha mencukupi kami berdua. Aku pun berkerja sebagai penulis novel yang sekarang lumayan terkenal.

"Nee, Lucy- _Nee_. Aku ingin makan Ramen diluar"ujar Wendy dengan wajahnya yang imut.

Aku hanya tertawa saja melihatnya seperti itu dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah. Ayo. Kau jangan lupa membawa pakaian hangatmu. Hari ini sangat dingin"ujarku lalu bersiap-siap.

"Haii!"

Lalu Wendy segera mempersiapkan perlengkapannya dan memakai baju hangatnya.

Semuanya sudah berubah sejak saat itu. Aku menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang.

Aku pun berjalan dengan Wendy kearah tempat Ramen yang biasa ku pergi dengan Wendy.

Dan aku memandang salju-salju yang berjatuhan dari langit sekarang.

Salju-salju yang mengingatkanku dengan insiden Wendy yang meloncat dari jembatan. Dan aku yang di hibur oleh Natsu. Semua kenangan tentang masa lalu.

Setelah selesai makan Ramen aku dan Wendy pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan cadangan dan beberapa snack yang disukai Wendy untuk berjaga-jaga dan juga makanan sehari-hari lainnya.

Dan setelah itu kami pun berjalan pulang. Hari yang sudah cukup malam dan aura dinginnya yang menusuk tubuh.

Klik

Aku terkejut mendengar suara jepretan yang mengarah kearahku dan juga Wendy.

Aku dan Wendy berhenti dan memandangi siapa yang memotret kami. Seorang cowok yang berada didepan kami dengan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan hasil potretannya.

"Berhasil dipotret dengan bagus, kan?"

-The End-

Yuki: "Hy, Minna, bertemu lagi dengan Yuki disini, sebelumnya Yuki berterima kasih untuk semua Reader-san yang sudah membaca dan memberi Yuki Review, karena Review kalian sangat membuat Yuki menjadi tambah bersemangat. Oke, baiklah, Yuki akan segera pamit undur diri, semoga ceritanya bisa menghibur kalian semua"

-Omake-

-Normal P.O.V-

Lucy kaget melihat siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan menangis dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat Lucy berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk erat pemuda yang ada didepannya itu.

"Natsu!"serunya dengan berlinang air mata. Ia memeluk Natsu dengan sangat erat dan Natsu pun membalas pelukannya.

Sedangkan Wendy hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan heran. Karena ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Lucy, sudah. Sudah. Lihat adikmu memandangi kita dengan keheranan"ujar Natsu dengan melepas pelan pelukan Lucy.

Lucy pun langsung tersadar dan sedikit memerah pipinya lalu memandang Wendy yang memasang wajah yang keheranan.

" _Gomen_ , Wendy. _Ettoo_... ini Natsu"ujar Lucy dengan tersenyum kikuk sambil memperkenalkan Natsu pada Wendy.

"Salam kenal, Wendy"ujar Natsu dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Hmmm... kau pacar Lucy- _nee_ , ya? Yah... tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi bisa tidak kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah mulai kedinginan"ujar Wendy dengan wajah yang datar dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

Wajah Lucy dan Natsu memerah mendengar perkataan Wendy yang sudah berada didepan mereka.

"Dia bilang kau pacarku... bagaimana?"tanya Natsu dengan tersenyum kearah Lucy.

Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya tambah blushing.

"B-bagaimana apanya? Huh... sudahlah... kita kerumahku... aku juga mulai kedinginan... kalau mau bertanya yang lainnya disana saja!"ujar Lucy dengan wajah memerah dan menyusul Wendy.

Sedangkan Natsu hanya tertawa pelan saja mendengarnya dan memandangi mereka lalu menyusul Lucy.

"Sifat _Tsundere_ -mu itu sepertinya tidak berubah juga, ya"ujar Natsu dengan tertawa pelan.

"U-urusai!"kesal Lucy walau begitu wajahnya sudah memerah.

"K-kau juga kan tadi wajahnya memerah!"ujar Lucy lagi. Natsu hanya terkejut saja dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah juga.

"S-siapa bilang!?"bantahnya dengan wajahnya memerah.

Sedangkan Wendy hanya memandangi mereka dengan menghela nafas.

"Aahh~~ Mereka sama-sama _Tsundere_ juga"ujar Wendy yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

-Happy End-


End file.
